Don't ask literally
by Mysterious Kat
Summary: Just some short daft but humorist things I make up. Please R&R and no flames. Yeah I know, it's been a while. But if you think I was gone, then you were wrong. Pen name used to be Z-F Kat.
1. Turel and his bedtime stories

A/N: You all know that I don't own the LOK. Also just to let you know that this is not like my other fic 'Don't ask' so no kissing vampires. This is something I did for a little bit of fun. But to let you know, this is going to be one daft fic with the LOK charters doing different and very daft things.  
  
The first chapter is well... you'll have to read it to find out. After this you'll start wondering what I've been eating when I thought of this.  
  
*************************  
  
In a village, a little girl around eight years old was in her bedroom; in her bed is having nightmares.  
  
Girl: *Rolling around in bed* No, no, NO! *Wakes up and shouts* LISA!!! LISA!!!  
  
The door opens with two vampires acting like bodyguards (for some reason) from the Turelim clan came in, along with a vampire called Morlock with a piece of raw meat. And at the end was Turel with a toothpick.  
  
Turel: Yeah, yeah what's with all the commotion up here?  
  
Girl: Who are you?  
  
Turel: Lord Turel, clan lord of the Turelims.  
  
Girl: Where's Lisa?  
  
Turel: Lisa? Who's Lisa?  
  
Girl: She's my babysitter!  
  
Morlock: *Whispers to Turel* She must be talking about the woman that was downstairs.  
  
Turel: Oh! *To the girl* Forget about her kid, she's no more. *Whispers to the two vampires that where acting like bodyguards* remember to get rid of the corpse when we go.  
  
*The two vampires acting like bodyguards nodded*  
  
Turel: So what's up pigtails?  
  
Morlock: Yeah what's up?  
  
Turel: *Glares at Morlock*  
  
Girl: I can't sleep! I want someone to read me a bedtime story!  
  
Morlock: She said she wants someone to read a bedtime story!  
  
Turel: Hey I've got ears!  
  
Morlock: *To the girl* He's got ears!  
  
Turel: *Smacks Morlock at the back of his head*  
  
Morlock: *Whining* What's that for?  
  
Turel: For being an idiot!  
  
Morlock: All right.  
  
Turel: So what kind of story do you want me to read?  
  
Girl: I want the happy little pony. *Gives Turel the book*  
  
Turel: Your kidding right? You don't want me to read that to you, that stuff is for little girls!  
  
Girl: *A bit pissed* I am a little girl Turel!  
  
Turel: LORD Turel! Sure you are! *Gets a chair a sits on it the opposite way* what kind of story should I tell you?  
  
Morlock: *Munching on his piece of meat* How about that time you had an accident at the sanctuary of the clans?  
  
Turel: Oh yeah! *Holds to toothpick between his claws* One time when I was at a meeting at the sanctuary of the clans, I got really, really mad at Dumah for acting like he always does when he's not in a good mood. I used some magic (for being a mage and all) I did it to shut him up. But what I forgot was that he had his sword on him at the time. So after the meeting, he came charging at me with his sword.  
  
Girl: *Raise a eyebrow*  
  
Morlock: *Chewing on his meat really hard*  
  
Turel: I mange to doge it, making his sword get stuck in a wall but I wasn't expecting what he did next.  
  
Girl: *Now a blank stare*  
  
Turel: He came running right up to me, and he bit me on my leg and wouldn't stop until his teeth had gone straight threw my leg so you could see them on the other side of my leg. That made a piece of my bone comes out while he was doing that  
  
Girl: EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Turel: You're telling me! Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww!  
  
Girl: *Felt a bit sick*  
  
Turel: So anyway, the piece of my bone had come out so you could see it hanging out of my skin.  
  
Girl: I don't like this story!  
  
Turel: Hey! You can see what happened next! I'm all right now! Besides it was leaving me a scare where Dumah shunt his teeth into me.  
  
Morlock: Hey why don't show her that scare?  
  
Turel: Hey yeah! This is the scare! *About to show the girl the scare*  
  
Girl: I don't want to see the scare!  
  
Morlock: She doesn't want to see the scare!  
  
Turel: Hey I've got ears!  
  
Morlock: *To the girl* He's got ears!  
  
Turel: *Smacks Morlock at the back of his head*  
  
Morlock: *Whining* What's that for?  
  
Turel: For being an idiot!  
  
Morlock: All right.  
  
Girl: Don't you have any better stories?  
  
Turel: A better story? Well how about this? One time, I came across this man who was hiding from me behind a boulder that was the size of our nurse.  
  
Morlock: We have a very big nurse in our clan. *Stretching his arms out*  
  
Turel: Huge! *Also stretching his arms out*  
  
Girl: *Blank stare*  
  
Turel: So anyway I wasn't very hungry since I had already eaten. So I decided to save him for later by sticking him in a lunchbox.  
  
Girl: *A bit more pissed* You can't stick a man in a lunch box!  
  
Turel: Oh don't worry; I remembered to take the sandwich out.  
  
Morlock: Say, what ever did happened to that sandwich?  
  
Turel: *Smacks Morlock on the back of his head again*  
  
Morlock: *Whining again* What's that for?  
  
Turel: For being an idiot again!  
  
Morlock: All right.  
  
Girl: Can't you just read the happy little pony like I wanted?  
  
Turel: ALL RIGHT! I will tell you another story! But this time this does have a happy little pony in it!  
  
Girl: That's what I want!  
  
Turel: Okay! Once pone a time, there lived a happy little pony. Everyone loved the pony until one day they got really annoyed with him because he was just too happy. So they got rid of him by chucking him off the empire state building!  
  
Girl: That's not the happy little pony!  
  
Turel: Oh and they threw a party and there was a huge rainbow. The end!  
  
Morlock: *Sniff* I loved that story.  
  
Girl: *Even more pissed* That wasn't a story you made that up!  
  
Turel: Hey! I made it better! All right? Who ever wrote the happy little pony had a crummy imagination!  
  
Suddenly there was a sound of horses coming from outside.  
  
Turel: What's going on out there?  
  
Morlock: *Looking out of the window* It's the Sarafan!  
  
Turel: Holy shit! Someone must have heard we were up here and went to get them!  
  
Morlock: Either that or they must of found the corps downstairs.  
  
Random Sarafan: Come out vampires! Or we will fire!  
  
Morlock: *Quick look out the window again* Oh my god there armed with super soakers! *Pauses for a second* where super soakers made in this time?  
  
Turel: *Satanding behind the two vampires that were acting like bodyguards* Don't stand at the window!  
  
Then water was being squirted in threw the window it was missing the bodyguards every time. The girl was hiding underneath her bed covers; water hit no one, until it got Morlock. Being the idiot he was, he pretended to be dying on the bed.  
  
Morlock: I've been hit!  
  
Turel: Morlock! Are you okay!  
  
Morlock: I'm sorry my lord, and my farther. But I can't go on, tell everyone I respected them all like my brothers and sisters. And also tell the nurse to lose some weight! *His face hits the bed*  
  
Turel: Yes I'll tell the nurse. Heck I even think she could do to lose a couple of pounds. *Goes up to one of the vampires acting like a bodyguard* leave Morlock and the girl here, but take the meat; I'll finishes it for Morlock later.  
  
*The vampire acting like a bodyguard gets the piece of meat*  
  
Girl: Where are you going?  
  
Turel: I'm going home, back to my clan. If the Sarafan are gone for the moment to get more water, then I'll take that chance to make a break for it. *Was out the door* don't tell anyone that I was one of the vampires that were here.  
  
Girl: Okay. *Waves* Goodbye Turel!  
  
Turel: LORD Turel! And don't you forget it.  
  
Turel and the vampires that were acting like bodyguards (Plus the piece of meat) were gone out of the door in an instant. Leaving only the girl and Morlock alone in the room.  
  
Girl: *Sighs* What now?  
  
Morlock: *Sits up* Want to read me about the happy little pony?  
  
Girl: All right. *Sits on the bed* There once was a happy little pony-  
  
Morlock: Did he have a piece of raw meat?  
  
Girl: *Smacks Morlock at the back of his head*  
  
Morlock: *Whining* What's that for?  
  
Girl: For being an idiot!  
  
Morlock: All right.  
  
The girl carries on telling Morlock the story while everything went black.  
  
A/N: I know this was stupid and really daft. But I think you can now see why this was called 'Don't ask literally'. 


	2. The invisible potion

A/N: Okay, now and then I'll do some chapters that are meant to be an advertisement although this means that they could end up being a very short chapter.  
  
(NOTE: THESE ADVERTISEMENTS I DO NOW AND THEN ARE NOT FOR REAL LIFE JUST SOMETHING I MAKE UP. MEANING THESE ARE NOT AVAILABLE IN SHOPS, ON THE WEB OR ANYWHERE AROUND THE WORLD)  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
Moebius: *Drinking a bottle of invisible potion*  
  
Advertiser: The invisible potion. Makes you invisible for twenty-four hours. Giving you plenty of time to prance around like a total prat.  
  
Moebius: *Dancing around vampires*  
  
Vampires: *Getting very pissed because they can smell a human but don't know where it is*  
  
Advertiser: Even if your in a village, town or city. They will never be able to see you.  
  
Moebius: *Smacks a woman on the ass*  
  
Woman: Agh! *Quickly turns around and slaps a man on the cheek that was standing behind her*  
  
Moebius: *Smacks two Sarafan on the ass*  
  
*Both Sarafan look at each other*  
  
Sarafan no.1: You just smack my ass didn't you?  
  
Sarafan no.2: Me smack your ass? You smack main!  
  
Sarafan no.1: No I didn't! Have you got something about my ass?  
  
Sarafan no.2: I was going to ask you the same thing!  
  
*Both Sarafan carried on arguing*  
  
Advertiser: You can even try on other people's cloths without being notice... until they decide to look.  
  
Moebius: *Behind another woman with a dress on* Yes this does look very good on me, doesn't it? I think it suites me more then you!  
  
Woman: *Looks around to find her dress floating* AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Faints*  
  
Advertiser: Although there is one problem when you're invisible.  
  
Moebius: *Just sitting in the middle of a path drinking the potion*  
  
Advertiser: They can't see you, mean they won't know you're there, so if someone wants to come pass you, they will run straight over you.  
  
*Vampires running away from some Sarafan that are on horses*  
  
Moebius: Owf! *Gets ran over by the vampires then trampled over by the Sarafan's horses*  
  
Advertiser: The invisible potion. Made by the Turelim Company, called 'bollocks!'  
  
  
  
A/N: Short I know, but I'll just do something like this now and then if I can't think of what else they could do. 


	3. Dumah's book report

A/N: This next one is a school one, read to find out.  
  
  
  
In an English class a teacher is talking about the usual things you need to know about English.  
  
Teacher: And that's what you need to know about this subject.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Teacher: Okay class dismiss  
  
Everyone leaves.  
  
Teacher: Oh but I would like to see Dumah!  
  
Dumah: *Goes up to the teacher's desk* What's up Miss?  
  
Teacher: Dumah! I am very disappointed with your book report on what you did!  
  
Dumah: *Blank stare* ...What did I do for the book report?  
  
Teacher: Do you want me to read it for you? *Gets Dumah's homework* You did about the Lord of the Rings. *Reads it out to him what he had written about it* The Lord of the Rings is about a group going to a volcano and just throw the ring into it's lava. I like volcanos; I also like blood flavoured doughnuts.  
  
Dumah: *Surprised* No way?  
  
Teacher: Yes so I think you can see what I mean-  
  
Dumah: I like blood-flavoured doughnuts too!  
  
Teacher: I don't like blood-flavoured doughnuts! That's what you wrote!  
  
Dumah: Sure you denied it now! *Winks*  
  
Teacher: Well do you at least see what I mean about your book report?  
  
Dumah: Hmm... No!  
  
Teacher: O.O;  
  
Dumah: I mean what's the problem? I did something and hand it in! That's all that counts!  
  
Teacher: Not to me it doesn't. That's why I've got your father to come in, so we can discuss about this.  
  
Kain comes in and takes a sit.  
  
Teacher: Mr Kain, you do know about your son's book report?  
  
Kain: What about it?  
  
Teacher: Well he didn't do it properly on it.  
  
Kain: *Blank stare* Is that what its all about my son's book report?  
  
Teacher: It's about what he did on it, you see-  
  
Kain: *To Dumah* Did you at least hand it in?  
  
Dumah: Yeah, I even did something on it.  
  
Kain: *To the teacher* Then what's the problem?  
  
Teacher: My problem is what he had said about it! Dumah, would you care to read it out to your father?  
  
Dumah: *Takes his homework and reads it to Kain* The Lord of the Rings is about a group going to a volcano and just throw the ring into it's lava. I like volcanos; I also like blood flavoured doughnuts.  
  
Kain: I like blood-flavoured doughnuts too!  
  
Dumah: Yeah there wicked!  
  
Teacher: Mr Kain! Do you see the problem! Do you see that his book report is wrong?  
  
Kain: All right I have to confess, I helped him do it.  
  
Teacher: You helped him!  
  
Kain: All right I did the whole thing for him! Now can we please go? My other five boys are waiting in the car to see Lord of the Rings the two towers at the big pictures!  
  
Then at that moment, Raziel, Turel, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah were at the door to the classroom.  
  
Raziel: Dad can you hurry up!  
  
Turel: The best seats could be taken by now!  
  
Melchiah: Dad I'm hungry!  
  
Zephon: And I'm thirsty!  
  
Kain: Yeah in a minuet.  
  
Teacher: *Sees Rahab* Rahab! Thank goodness your here!  
  
Rahab: What's the problem?  
  
Teacher: Dumah! Read your brother your book report!  
  
Dumah: All right already! *Reads his book report again* The Lord of the Rings is about a group going to a volcano and just throw the ring into it's lava. I like volcanos; I also like blood flavoured doughnuts.  
  
Rahab: I like blood-flavoured doughnuts too!  
  
Raziel: So do I!  
  
Turel: Yeah and me!  
  
Zephon: I love blood-flavoured doughnuts!  
  
Melchiah: I love them too, but it doesn't help me by thinking about them since I'm still hungry!  
  
Dumah: Hey dad can we get some doughnuts?  
  
Kain: Sure once we're done here.  
  
All the lieutenants: ALL RIGHT!  
  
Teacher: Rahab you should know there something wrong with your older brother's book report!  
  
Rahab: Sorry Miss! But I only work like a smart ass on school days, and since this is Friday, and we've finished school for the week.  
  
Teacher: Unbelievable!  
  
Dumah: Sorry Miss, but we've got to get going.  
  
Teacher: FINE GO! WATCH YOUR MOVIE! EAT BLOOD-FLAVOURED DOUGHNUTS! SEE IF I CARE!  
  
Kain: What's your problem?  
  
Raziel: Yeah, what's your problem?  
  
Turel: Yeah, what's your problem?  
  
Rahab: Yeah, what's your problem?  
  
Zephon: Yeah, what's your problem?  
  
Melchiah: Yeah, what's your problem?  
  
Dumah: Yeah, what is your problem?  
  
Teacher: *Runs out of the room screaming* Where did these vampires come from!  
  
Dumah: What was her problem?  
  
Raziel: Yeah what was her problem?  
  
Turel: Yeah what was her problem?  
  
Rahab: Yeah what was her problem?  
  
Zephon: Yeah what was her problem?  
  
Melchiah: Yeah what was her problem?  
  
Kain: Yeah, *Calls out* What is your problem! Oh well, let's go to the movies!  
  
All the lieutenants: YEAH!!  
  
They all leave the classroom, to get into the car and drove off to the cinema.  
  
  
  
A/N: Very daft I know. 


	4. Zephon and his prank phone call on Vorad...

A/N: Zephon makes a prank phone call on Vorador. Read to find out.  
  
  
  
It wasn't even dark yet, and a little vampire who should be in bed is in the kitchen. Goes up to the telephone and dills someone's number, he then sits down on the floor and waits for someone to answer.  
  
~On the other side~  
  
The telephone is ringing, and someone is going up to answer it.  
  
Vorador: *Calling to someone* I'M TELLING YOU IT WASN'T ME!!! HAVE YOU ASKED ONE OF KAIN SONS? THERE ALWAYS HYPER ACTIVE!!!! *Picks up the phone* Hello?  
  
Zephon: *In a deep voice* Hi, this is the Dim my Dim.  
  
Vorador: Well hello Dim my Dim! What can I do you for?  
  
Zephon: When would you like your eggs delivered?  
  
Vorador: I didn't order any eggs! What are you talking about?  
  
Zephon: *Giggles a bit before saying* They come from chicken's sir.  
  
Vorador: I know where eggs come from! You have the wrong number!  
  
Zephon: Would you like fries with that?  
  
Vorador: *A bit confused* Why would I want fries with my eggs? I don't eat fries with eggs I don't even eat eggs!  
  
Zephon: *Giggles a bit more* You need to drink less if you want to cure your alcohol problem.  
  
Vorador: *Getting a bit pissed off* Why are you talking my alcohol problem? What happen to our conversation with my eggs? I mean what about the-  
  
Zephon: QUICK! LICK THE PHONE!  
  
Vorador: *Very confused* Why would I lick the- *Licks the phone anyway* there I licked it, why did wanted me to-  
  
Zephon: *Giggles* How did it taste sir?  
  
Vorador: Well it tasted phone flavour, but who is this anyway? You have the wrong number-  
  
Zephon: Quick! Count up to five hundred!  
  
Vorador: Why should I count up to- one, two, three, why are you making me do this- five, *While he's doing that, Zephon is trying to hold his laughter* six, seven, you have the wrong number- eight, nine, I'm afraid that a Sarafan could come out of no where and rape me- *Zephon weren't sure what he was talking about then, but trying to hold his laughter anyway* ten, eleven, twelve, hello? You have the wrong number- thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, *Zephon bursts out into fits of laughter while banging his feet on the floor* are you still there you have the wrong number. *Then realises the phone had been hanged up* Hmm... must have found out that they did have the wrong number after all. *Shrugs* Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen *And you get the idea, he carried on counting till he gets up to five hundred*  
  
~On the other~  
  
Zephon: *wiping a tear from his eye* Hmm... must have hanged up.  
  
????: It wasn't him who hanged up.  
  
Zephon: *Turning around slowly, with chills going down his body* Oh, hey dad.  
  
Kain: *His claw on the button that you use to hang up someone* I thought I heard a naughty little vampire down here, who should really be in bed.  
  
Zephon: I... Uh... well I... came down here for a snack.... and I felt like having a pizza.  
  
Kain: Right... and I'm down here because I wanted to know if I could have some too.  
  
Zephon: Really? You just wanted some?  
  
Kain: No! Now go to bed! *Pointing to the stairs*  
  
Zephon limb up to bed, before he got into even more trouble with Kain behind him to make sure he does go to his room.  
  
~As for Vorador on the other hand~  
  
Vorador: two hundred and ten, two hundred and eleven, two hundred and twelve. *You get the idea*  
  
  
  
A/N: What an idiot Vorador was. I can understand if it was a bit daft, but tell me what you think anyway but no flames. 


	5. Moebius the substitute teacher?

A/N: Mortalk55, Wise Man Domingo, Silveriss, Luna Draconis, jennifer-valentine, I just like to thank you SSOOOO much for letting use you five as students in this chapter.

Just to let you five know, besides Silveriss who I just used Silveriss, I didn't use your whole name. So I did it like this:

Mortalk55: Mortalk

Wise Man Domingo: Domingo

Luna Draconis: Luna

Jennifer- valentine: Jennifer

Sorry if you don't like it, but it was to make it a bit easier.

I'm not going to say much but read the chapter to find out.

************

*The head teacher comes into a classroom to give announcement to the class*

Head teacher: Kids Mrs B. Hollocks will not be here today so a substituted teacher will be here shortly. *Leaves*

Kat: * Sitting on a certain vampire's lap* I wonder who it will be this time?

Zephon: Maybe just someone from the dead, and Kat would you please get off my lap!

Silveriss: *Drawing a picture of Rahab in a bathtub and her in it*

Rahab: *Was sitting in between Silveriss and Jennifer* So if neither of you doing anything tonight I could take you both for a ride *Wink* *wink*

Jennifer: Do you have a car? Or can you drive anything?

Rahab: *Backing down and in a quiet voice* no.

*Then at that moment Moebius came in*

Moebius: Okay, okay sit down class. I'm substituted teacher. *Goes over to the black board and picks up a piece of chalk to write his name on the board* My name is Mi…ster.... Moe...bi...us

Mortalk: *Threw a pineapple that hits the board making Moebius jump*

Moebius: Hey! Uh.... What the... *Sees the stains of a splat pineapple on the board that is near to his head* WHO THREW THAT?

Mortalk: Threw what?

Moebius: The pineapple! Who threw the pineapple?

Silveriss: No one threw anything.

Moebius: Don't say I'm wrong!

Silveriss: But you are wrong.

Moebius: What?

Domingo: Yeah you are wrong, Silveriss is always right.

Turel: She is well taught just like Rahab.

Moebius: Oh then in that case, forget about it.

Mortalk: *Then threw rocks at Moebius*

Moebius: What the... HEY! Why are you throwing rocks at me?

Mortalk: I wasn't throwing rocks at you! It was Dumah!

Dumah: HEY!

Moebius: But it looked like it was you who was doing it!

Mortalk: I think your glasses are fogged up.

Moebius: I'M NOT WEARING GLASSES!!!

Dumah: *Getting in on the joke* Yeah you are.

Moebius: Huh? *Touching wear people put their glasses on there face but ends up poking himself in the eyes* OW!

Luna: *From outside the classroom* What are you doing?

Moebius: *Looks up with red eyes* And why are you late? Class started ten minutes ago!

Luna: Like I give a monkey's uncle. *Walks in with the sound catcalls and whistle, she then sits down behind Raziel (The SR one) and starts to play with his wings*

SR Raziel: *Getting pissed* Hey stop that Luna!

Luna: Why? 

SR Raziel: Because I can't learn anything when you do that!

Luna: Why?

SR Raziel: Because I can't!

Luna: Why?

SR Raziel: Because I want to learn!

Luna: Why?

SR Raziel: BECAUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luna: …why…?

SR Raziel: *Screaming his head off*

Moebius: *Finally recovered from poking himself in the eye* All right that's enough.

*Luna and SR Raziel look at each other then at Moebius*

Luna and SR Raziel: Why?

Moebius: O.O; …Um…I don't know.

Silveriss: Because you want to teach us how we should never become you.

Moebius: *Turns to Silveriss* That's not very nice!

Silveriss: Well that's what the head teacher said you'd be teaching us.

Moebius: *Turns to the whole class* He did?

The whole class: Yeah.

Kat: That's practically what he said.

Melchiah: Yeah and you know you can't disobey the head of the school.

Moebius: Oh then in that case, I better teach you all how to not be like me then. 

*Whole class is just sitting there giggling to themselves while Moebius is talking about how they should never become him and why*

2 minutes later

Turel: *writes a note and throws it to Jennifer landing it in front of her on the her desk*

Jennifer: *Picks up the note and starts to reads it*

NOTE: Jennifer, I think you are the most beautifulness girl in this class. You are 'so' fit. I want to have your body. So what do you say that after school, we go to my place so I can express my feelings to you? Please tell me what you think of that.

Turel

Jennifer: *Gets a piece of paper and writes down her answer and throws it to Turel's desk*

Turel: *Picks up note and reads it*

NOTE: Turel, I say NO!!! BECAUSE YOU ARE A PRICK, WHO HAS NO IDEA HOW TO MAKE LOVE DUE TO YOUR TINY LITTLE SECERET!!!

Jennifer

Turel: O.O; how does she know?

Moebius: And that is why you should never be like me. Are there any questions?

Domingo: Yeah I've got a question.

Moebius: Well, what is it?

Domingo: Is that it?

Moebius: Why yes it is.

Domingo: You mean we've been sitting here for at least two minutes, and that was all we have to know?

Moebius: What's wrong with that?

Domingo: It's all completely pointless! I mean we're supposed to know more then just that!

Moebius: Okay! Then what else do you need to know?

Domingo: *Thinks for a minute, then has a giant smirk on his face* How you wrestle.

Moebius: O_O; How I wrestle?

Domingo: *Nods head* Yeah! Against a vampire!

Moebius: 0.0 But… I don't wrestle vampires!

V. Raziel: *Getting in onto Domingo idea* Too bad! You have to show us!

Luna: *Getting in as well* Right here! Right now!

*The whole class nods their heads*

Moebius: *To Kat* You can't let them do this to me Kat. You have to stop them; you're the author of this fic.

Kat: Hey, I want to see how you wrestle a vampire as well. *Pushes a button to have a ring come up from the floor. With a microphone coming down in front of Domingo* Domingo would you like to say it?

Domingo: *Smirking still* With plusher. *Speaks in the microphone* **Everyone! Lets get ready to RUMBLE!!!!**

Zephon: *Rings the bell*

*The classroom is black with lights flashing around the room, but there was a light to show the wrestling ring*

Moebius: *Shouting because there was sound of a screaming crowd coming from nowhere* WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO BE WRESTLING??

Kain: GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! *Comes running through the door to the classroom, while doing a battle cry. He jumps onto the ring and starts to wrestle Moebius* I always wanted to do this to you Moebius!

*Kain starts to beats up Moebius by putting him headlocks and all (Sorry but I'm not into wrestling, so I don't really know any wrestling moves) Moebius screams for help, but the whole class is to amuse to this match*

Kain: *Has Moebius pined to the floor, by sitting on his back. And has grabbed one of his legs and was pulling it close to him*

Moebius: *Banning his fist because of what Kain is doing*

Referee: *Who has been in the ring watching what they're doing, gets onto his knees and starts to bang his hand on the floor next to them* 1…2…3

*Ding! Ding!*

Whole Class: *Start to cheer for Kain*

Kain: *Starts to walk out of the classroom* I AM THE CHAMPION!!!

Moebius: *Is left in the ring, on the floor panting* How… HOW… how the heck did the school get a ring?

*Everyone looks at Kat*

Kat: Hey, it's my fan fictional story.

Moebius: *Nearly faints* Well can we end it now?

Kat: Not until you start to dance like a prat!

Moebius: *Moans* Do I have to?

Kat: Yes. MUSIC PLEASE!

Silveriss: *Gets out a CD player and starts to play some music*

Moebius: *Is on the teacher's desk dancing like any other prat would dance like*

Mortalk: *Starts to throw balloons filled with some sort of green gung in it*

Moebius: STOP TROWING BALLOONS AT ME!!!

Mortalk: It's Dumah.

Dumah: HEY!

Moebius: *Still dancing* Can I stop yet?

Luna: No not yet.

1 hour later:

Moebius: *Still dancing on the teachers desk* Can I stop now?

Everyone: Yeah.

Moebius: Finally. *Stops dancing and gets off the teachers desk*

Jennifer: *Goes over to the class bell, does something to the wire to make the bell start to ring and quickly gets back into her seat*

Moebius: *Doesn't know Jennifer did something to the bell* Oh I guess that's it for today, class dismiss.

Silveriss: Wait a minuet sir! You have to give each of us five hundred bucks first.

Moebius: Why?

Silveriss: It's a school rule to the teachers. After every lesson, the teacher must give each student they taught today five hundred bucks.

Moebius: *To the rest of the students* Is that true?

Everyone else: Yeah that's true.

Luna: And you know you can't break a rule.

Jennifer: No matter what it is.

Moebius: Oh, okay, then in that case. *Gets out his wallet* Here's five hundred for you. *Gives five hundred dollars to Domingo*

Domingo: Thanks. *Thinking* Hehe, sucker!

Moebius: Five hundred for you. *Gives five hundred to Mortalk*

Mortalk: *Thinking* Idiot.

Moebius: Five hundred for you. *Gives five hundred to Melchiah*

Melchiah: *Thinking* That was great what dad did to him.

Moebius: *Keeps on giving five hundred dollars to every student, till every student has five hundred dollars without knowing that he was play as a fool*

A/N: Well that's it, that's the end of this chapter. Thanks again to the people I asked if I could use them in this chapter. I'm sorry if your charter isn't quite the way you asked me to do it, but everything that I though of didn't come out the way I hoped, and also I'm sorry for taking so long to do it as well.


End file.
